1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm and munitions kit having a custom cartridge, custom chamber, and custom barrel adapted for use in combination with a variety of handguns in which the kit adapted handgun is modified to fire a bullet with an outside diameter of about 0.223 inches (″) while maintaining compatibility with a stock cartridge magazine of the adapted handgun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art firearms which fire bullets with an outside diameter of about 0.223″ often require the use of a relatively large firearm with a relatively large cartridge and chamber. Specifically, the diameter of the cartridge and chamber is often greater than 0.400″ and/or the length of the cartridge is often greater than 1.000″. Also, the neck and shoulder of prior art cartridges and chambers are typically provided at such an angle that the cartridge does not feed properly from the magazine into the barrel. These problems result in a slow round. In other words, it takes a comparatively long time for the round to advance from the magazine to the barrel upon pulling the trigger. Further, the dimensions of the cartridge and chamber result in wear and tear on the firearm. For instance, upon firing, some prior art cartridges are found to peen or damage the metal on the locking lugs. In addition, the prior art chambers and cartridge are typically capable of only achieving sub 2,000 fps bullet velocity.
A variety of cartridges and chambers for 0.223″ bullets have been proposed, all of which have one or more of the problems identified above. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,386, issued Jul. 23, 1991 to Vatsvog, describes a composite cartridge for a .223 caliber high velocity rifle. The outside diameter of the Vatsvog cartridge at its widest point is 0.398″. The length and shoulder angle of the Vatsvog cartridge are not discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,879 issued Oct. 26, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,221 B1 issued Mar. 12, 2002, both to Jamison, describe high-power firearm cartridges. Both Jamison patents are directed to a cartridge in a first embodiment with an overall length L of about 2.2″, a shoulder angle of approximately 35°, and a diameter D of between about 0.53 and 0.54″, and a cartridge in a second embodiment with an overall length L of about 1.7″, a shoulder angle of at least 30° but less than 40°, and most preferably approximately 35°, and a diameter D of at least about 0.45″, and preferably 0.533″. Independent claims 1 and 3 of the '879 patent are specifically limited to a cartridge with a diameter of at least 0.53″ and 0.45″, respectively. Independent claim 2 of the '879 patent discloses a cartridge longer than 1.25″, since the claim requires a first portion having an outside diameter at a location 1.25″ from the first end. The independent claims of the '221 patent disclose similar limitations. Cartridges with a shorter length, a smaller shoulder angle, or a smaller diameter are not taught or suggested by the Jamison patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,203 B1, issued Sep. 25, 2001, to Alexander et al., describes a cartridge for a 5.56 millimeter (mm) (0.224″) projectile. Although the independent claims of the Alexander patent recite a limit velocity not less than 518 meters per second (m/s), or 1,700 feet per second (fps), FIG. 5 of the Alexander patent shows a maximum limit velocity of about 2,000 fps. The angle y of the Alexander patent is not claimed, but is disclosed to be 32° in the preferred embodiment. The preferred embodiment of Alexander has a cartridge with an outside diameter A of 10.80 mm (0.425″). There is no teaching or suggestion in Alexander for a limit velocity of greater than 2,000 fps, an angle of less than 32°, or an outside diameter of less than 10.80 mm (0.425″).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a firearm and munitions kit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.